


达郎先生的回忆

by takethatpill



Category: Robinson Crusoe - Daniel Defoe
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24020707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takethatpill/pseuds/takethatpill
Summary: 鲁滨孙之外的世界发生的事情*早年烂作





	达郎先生的回忆

据说鲁滨孙先生是个浪子。

早在我还可以扒拉着临街的灰褐色窗台而受母亲责骂的年龄，我就注意到鲁滨孙克罗索先生了。他那种漫不经心、毫无所谓的神态，比起四周的大长腿先生们更能吸引我的注意。

据说他并不是纯血统的英国人，他的父亲来自德国不来梅，因此他的姓并非是“克罗索”而应当是“克罗伊茨内”，但是由于大家都不太发得出来那个音便改称“克罗索”了。他是一位非常正统的天主教徒。由于住得近，并且父母亲认为他们的品德不错，我们两家人倒是颇有些来往。母亲和约克市的太太们时不时聚在一次，其中也有克罗索太太。

鲁滨孙·克罗索先生的父亲——克罗索先生是个不错的人，虽然看上去颇为严苛；他的母亲很有气质，声音柔和，很尊敬克罗索先生。克罗索一家有三个儿子，大儿子最受我喜欢，因为经常领着我玩耍，互相击剑。然而后来他参军去了，再后来听说在敦刻尔克附近阵亡。自那以后不久，二儿子也不见了，没有人知道他去了哪里。至于鲁滨孙先生，他的心地倒不坏——他不愿意和我玩耍，大概觉得我既没有像他那样大，足以和他出去游玩，又没有小得不论做什么都让人充满怜爱——只是不会体贴别人，也不怎么虔诚。他一到聚会的时候就溜出去，礼拜的时候也经常心不在焉。很多关于他的事情我都是听我的母亲说的。

我听到我的母亲说——有的是克罗索夫人告诉她的，有些是聚会上太太们互相谈论的——鲁滨孙先生并没有受非常高级的教育，只上了小学，我想可能因为当时并不用他继承家业吧。但是等克罗索家的两位儿子先后死去后，再想让他谋求什么不失体面的职业，已经不太可行了。

在我离家上学前听到的最后一桩关于鲁滨孙先生的事情，是关于航海的。据说他一心希望外出航海，为此他的母亲伤透了心，还专程来向我的母亲倾诉，可是母亲又出不了什么主意，两人只好一起长吁短叹。父亲对此倒是不置可否，克罗索夫人走了以后，他说，想必是约克市传来的某些船长和商人发了大财的消息迷惑了他，叫他上船出海一两次，他就知道这条路不是他该走的了。

事实上在我求学的时候就没有那么惦记着鲁滨孙先生了，过去使我印象深刻的那种漫不经心、甚至可以说有些放纵的神态，已经不足以在我的心中激起波澜。世界太大了，许多事情都比远远比鲁滨孙先生要有趣得多，更何况他只是一个有一些社交的家庭的儿子罢了。

因此在我得到假期回家的时候，几乎已经忘了他了。然而上帝安排事情是人类所不能预料到的，父亲的预测出错了，母亲跟我说，据说鲁滨孙先生死了。

我花费了一些时间才想起鲁滨孙先生，一旦想起来这个消息便显得让人猝不及防多了，尽管仍然比不上他家大儿子阵亡的消息，但也足够叫人吃惊。

“他死了？”

“是的，你知道他一心想着出海，你上学后不久他就偷偷跑到海港去，搭上了一艘船。听说第一次还赚了一点钱，但是后来往几内亚去的时候碰到了海难，逃回来的人没有再见过他了。”

我们居住的城市离海并不算远，因此也常常有些海难的消息传来。只是我们从来没想到有一天会听到认识的人遇难的消息传来。特别是克罗索家只有鲁滨孙先生一个儿子了（他们的长子虽然留下了两个儿子，却也不和他们在一起）也就更能引起人们的同情。他的父亲倒是没有什么变化，只是表情更严肃了些，脸上的皱纹也深了多了。他的母亲却伤心极了，整日流泪，沉浸在悲伤的情绪里。他们一开始就反对鲁滨孙先生出去航海，对于他们这样家境的人来说，外出航海实在不是什么明智的选择。「上帝不会保佑你的」，据说克罗索先生曾这么对鲁滨孙先生说过。然而纵使上帝的威名也无法令鲁滨孙先生放弃这一念头，而噩耗发生了。

大约是我的母亲心肠特别软的缘故，她看不下去鲁滨孙先生的母亲那么伤心，她说这样不利身体健康，便经常过去陪伴她。我也拜访了克罗索家几次，这个家庭氛围变化之大实在让我惊心。幼子死后，这个家变得多么消沉而颓败！连午后照进房间的光线，也显得苍白无力。当鲁滨孙先生还在家的时候——尽管他经常不在家——这个家尽管有些时候显得过于安静了，却还是有生机的；而现在，却经常陷入死寂中。克罗索太太强打起精神来应付我，我们聊了一会（例如在哪里上学、教授如何、同学怎样之类的），眼见她快撑不住了，我便告辞了。她脸上不能消去的悲伤神情，让人感觉打断她的思绪是非常残忍的一件事；至于她的丈夫，克罗索先生，倒还勉励了我几句（我记得他以前是不怎么跟小孩打交道的），然而说到我日后的打算时，却也免不了消沉下去。他们的精神状态不太好，这是显而易见的，不知道要多久才能从丧子之痛中走出来。我倒是钦佩我的母亲了，因为她既心肠软，还能安慰那么伤心的克罗索太太，叫她打起精神来。

到我再次离开家的时候，他们显得好一些了。因为离开得匆忙，临行前我没能去拜访他们。母亲说，克罗索夫人已经好多了，可以操持一些简单的家务，她想，等天气好了，大家再去郊外走走，说不定克罗索夫人就不那么经常想着她的小儿子了。

我叮嘱妹妹照顾好母亲，便上学去了。刚毕业，我就和几个要好的同学按约定，到欧罗巴壮游。船只经过直布罗陀海峡之前，不知道为什么风浪特别大，我们几个都晕船了，狼狈不堪。我躺在甲板上，心里竟然还有功夫想到鲁滨孙先生。我实在是想不通他为什么要吃这份苦头，按理说如果那只是青年时期一种对于财富狂热的追求，等他经历过一次大的风浪后，难道还真的一心向往航海吗？克罗索家颇为殷实，待在约克市不会叫他没路走。按我说，除非家里实在穷苦得走投无路，否则我绝不愿航海，除非我疯了。风浪渐渐平息，天边有一丝光亮，海鸟也出现了——这意味着这次风浪就算过去了。好啦，我对自己说，多想无益，上帝对每个人自有安排。

在欧罗巴我们游玩得非常尽兴，建筑、古罗马古希腊遗迹、丝绸、各地风情、少见的黑奴，当然啦，还有女人，真叫我们大开眼界。只是这样的壮游叫人的神经时时刻刻处在兴奋颤抖的状态，因此也就格外地消耗精力。壮游快结束的时候，我也该回家了。

我到家以后，发现父亲正准备在乡下置办一处产业。母亲的身体不太好，医生说，乡下的环境有利她的健康。等父亲看好了地方，全家都忙碌了起来，东西要全部准备好——我们准备在乡下常住，偶尔回约克市拜访亲友。

我发现克罗索夫人和母亲俨然成为非常好的朋友，在一同经历过那样悲惨的事情后，这样的情谊是可以想象的。搬家前她来拜访了几次，拉着母亲的手，甚至激动得哭了起来，母亲和妹妹都在一旁安慰。待她离开后，母亲才叹息道：「也不怪克罗索太太这么伤心，我也很担心她。她家里除了丈夫和管家、仆人外就没有别人了，我又不得不搬走——真不知道她接下来怎么过。」

正式离开的那一天，我站在马车旁，留意到克罗索家的窗边有人影闪过。我突然很同情克罗索夫人，家中已经没有能带来欢乐的人了，时常安慰她的朋友也离开了她。我想起了在欧罗巴看到的一个瓷器，从大秦传来的，上面有一个悲伤的妇人，色调柔和却异常的冷，窗外的花也透露着消沉。当时我们大为赞叹，因为那件瓷器技艺高超，瑞典的佩内洛普先生——他是这个瓷器的拥有者——也只知道是用泥土做的，而我们怎么也想象不到，那种褐色的粗糙的物质怎么能变成这么精致的东西。佩内洛普先生甚至有些不满，因为他当时要求的是画有中世纪骑士和城堡的瓷器，波斯风情的也行，但是船遇上了事故，瓷器大多数都碎了，商人只能找出这一个样式符合他要求画面却完全不是的瓷器给他。但是这个时候——这个时候，我却想起来瓷器上的那位妇人，和她窗外的那些花。

母亲扶着我的手登上了马车，我们离开了约克市。

乡下的环境确实很不错，母亲的身体变好了，大家都很高兴。母亲和妹妹在家里做针线活，时常出去散步；我则跟随父亲学习打理地产，偶尔带着妹妹参加附近人家举办的舞会。我发现在约克市的时候，我们和克罗索家走得近不是没有道理的，父亲的想法和我观察到的克罗索先生的想法颇为相像：他既不要求我出人头地，也不用我赚取很多金钱；“达朗家的财富足够你的儿子的儿子用了”，他这么说。只要上帝不让什么过分悲惨的事情降临到我们家上头，维持现在的生活是没有问题的。我很感激我父亲有这样的想法，毕竟我并不是那种冒险之徒、或者追求名利的人，能够保持目前这种轻松的状态，对我来说再好也没有了。我要做的，就是娶一个能操持好家务的妻子，并将妹妹嫁到一户好人家。

这时有一桩消息传来，打扰了我目前专注的目标：鲁滨孙先生并没有死。

这本来与我们没有什么相干，但是母亲一想到克罗索夫人，就觉得这消息真是再好没有了，“高兴得能让人晕倒！”母亲执意要进城，正好收到了克罗索夫人的来信，我们算是知道了事情的来龙去脉。

鲁滨孙的消息是由一位走巴西航路的船长带回来的，据说当初去往几内亚的时候，鲁滨孙先生并没有死，而是被一个摩洛哥的摩尔人俘虏，带回去做了奴隶，在那里待了两年，不知道用什么方法逃出来以后，被那位船长救起，去了巴西，买下了一个种植园，种些烟草啊棉花啊，还发了财。这位船长这次回来英国，受他的委托安置好他在英国的财产，并将消息告诉他的父母。

这真是再让人高兴不过了，鲁滨孙先生死而复生，还在海外小有资产。我们借着圣诞节的机会回到约克市，克罗索夫人果然非常高兴，尽管见不到鲁滨孙先生，但是得知小儿子还活着，单是这一事实就足以消除她过去几年的悲伤了。

我们在约克市过了一个非常愉快的圣诞节，赶在这年的最后一场雪之前我们回到了乡下的庄园里。接下去就是平淡的乡间事务了，除了我的结婚引起了小小的激动外，其他都平安无事。

我和妻子在舞会上认识，威廉爵士将她介绍给我。她对我的一部分情意显然建立在我的家产上，但是她除了有时候有些矫揉造作并且爱笑以外，倒也没有什么不好的；她很会操持家事，品德也够好，父母对我们的结合很满意，认识我们的人也认为我们是很般配的一对，这就足够了。妹妹也遇上了让她倾心的人，而还有什么比这位绅士同样倾心于我的妹妹更让人高兴的呢？不能了，我觉得我们这两年的幸运太多了。

大概是在乡间待了太久，我的妻子很喜欢到城里去。因此我们去约克市要比父母频繁多了，让我想不到的是，我的妻子和克罗索夫人相处得很好，我猜想这延长了她对约克市的兴趣。我看出来她现在的身体状况正在慢慢地衰落，然而我们的到来却填补了她的空虚，使得她有事可做，不至于整天无精打采。

然而这样的日子并没有持续多久，许久没有动静的巴西传来新的消息，然而我却宁愿没有人知道——鲁滨孙先生再次遇难了。我从报信人那里得知，巴西的种植园缺乏劳动力，有些种植园主听说鲁滨孙先生曾前往几内亚，并且那里有大量的黑奴，就打起了主意。他们劝说鲁滨孙先生与他们一起出海，贩卖几个黑奴回来，这样他们好扩大种植园的规模；鲁滨孙先生答应了，但是他们却再也没有消息。那条航路上有几个大的岛屿，他的合伙人猜想他们可能会漂流到那上面去了，但是传回来消息却说没有见到那样的人。于是他们猜测他是遇难了——那附近时常有凶猛的海上风暴发生，他们遇上了也说不定。

多亏了他的合伙人我们知道得非常清楚。可怜的克罗索夫人大叫一声晕倒了，克罗索先生顾不上哀悼他的失而复得得而复失的小儿子，专心照料他的夫人。克罗索夫人的身体彻底垮了，医师说，过于激烈的情感变化损坏了她的身体。她需要陪伴，克罗索先生不足以完全胜任这个角色，让他长时间地克制悲伤对他也是不利的。而我的妻子与克罗索夫人的交情也并未深到这个地步。因此我不得不给母亲写信，告诉她这个噩耗，并将克罗索夫人的情况告诉她。

我的母亲果然来了，她的到来对克罗索夫人是个很大的安慰。但是即使这样我们也挽救不了她一步步衰败下去的身体，对小儿子的担忧完全毁了她的身体。第二年春天的时候，她倒是好多了，气色不错，我们都以为她的健康有了起色，但就在一个云雀开始啼叫的早晨，她死去了。

人的死亡是很让人迷惑的，因为既有人经历了长久的痛苦后精疲力竭而死，也有人异常平静地离开人世，让人猜不透上帝的旨意。至于克罗索夫人，她忍受了长时间精神上的折磨，最后能在丈夫和朋友的陪伴下死去，我祝愿她在天堂中获得宁静。

而克罗索先生的死亡叫我们有准备多了，毕竟我们在照料克罗索夫人的时候都见证了他的哀伤和苍老。一个人心中藏着太多事的时候，他的精神是不会太好的。但是没有人知道他那时候想了些什么。他将财产留给了长子的两个儿子，跟随他的妻子离开了人世。他严肃，有时候古板，却是位绅士，我对他的死亡献上敬意和哀悼。

一个人年轻时候的狂热念头，最后演变成了这样一个局面，实在叫人唏嘘。我们返回了庄园，路上大家都默然无语。然而世事不就是这样喜事连着悲哀，悲哀再被欢喜冲淡吗？过了几个月，我的妹妹结婚了，有幸赢得她的芳心的那位先生在附近有一处庄园，于是我们还像过去那样时常相聚，这样很好。

到了一定的年龄，我们的父亲先去世了，尽管母亲的身体一直不太好，她却比父亲多活了几年。在她觉得活够了的时候，死亡如愿到来。

我们悲伤了好一些时候，直到时间慢慢将情绪冲淡。除此以外再也没有发生什么太过悲伤的事了，我和我的妻子有了两个儿子和三个女儿，我的妹妹则生下了三个儿子和一个女儿，这是叫人高兴的事。除此以外乡下的事务实在平淡没有什么可说的。随着年龄的增长，我的妻子也懒怠了，不愿意再像当初那样经常去约克市。这倒很合我的心意，我愿意一直在庄园里待着。

有一天庄园来了一位客人，他是我上学时候的同学，后来一起到欧罗巴漫游。最近来到了约克市，有时回到乡下来找我。我们聊了几句天气，随后他说起城里发生的事，问道我：“你知道一位叫做鲁滨孙·克罗索的先生吗？”

经过二十多年，按道理说，这个名字应该早就被我忘记了。但是鉴于当年的事情留给我的印象实在深刻，我很快回想起来，加上客人的这句话，不免使我有些惊异。

“我们两家当年认识。但是我记得二十多年前他就遇难了。”

“啊，他当年确实遇难了，但是流落到一个荒岛上，没有死。他现在回来了。”

这个事实实在叫我大吃一惊。在我看来，当初鲁滨孙先生做了奴隶而能逃到巴西经营种植园，已经是极其幸运了。然而他竟能再一次死里逃生，这简直能称得上是神迹。

“他在荒岛上吃了不少苦，还驯服了一个野人，最后救下一位船长，终于能回来了。他在巴西的合伙人替他把庄园打理得非常好，他现在有了很多钱。”

“这么说你见过他了？”

“前几天去伦敦的时候见过，现在可是很多人想见他呢。想想看，这么难得的奇遇，不是每个安分守己的人都能碰上的。当然啦，最主要的还是那些想外出航海的人，他们想知道他详细的经历。”

“按理说我该去拜访他的，但是我的小女儿身体不好，可能我们最近不能出远门了。”

“那就等个好时机吧。但是你见了他说不定会大失所望，因为他和你对克罗索一家的印象完全不符。二十多年的荒岛生活让他变得粗糙，无论是他的手还是他的心。他的样貌经过修理倒是还能入眼，至于他的心，我想，已经变成了非常粗糙的器官。我拜访他的时候，他已经得知他的亲人只剩下两个侄子了，但是他对逝去的亲人并没有什么特别的情感。我提起了你的母亲和克罗索夫人的情谊，他的表示也非常平淡。不过，他非常有钱，因此很多女人都想嫁给他。”

“这也难怪，”我表示认同，“毕竟他在没有人的地方生活了那么久。”

“他说他皈依了上帝，是上帝将他从荒岛上解救出来的。但是依我看未必，他的皈依并不是诚心诚意的，说不定他将来还要有什么了不得的事情。”

晚饭时间到了，我们的谈话告一段落。我的心已经不再像刚听到这个消息的时候那么激动了，但是它仍略有波澜。因为鲁滨孙先生，他的一生实在叫人难以想象，大家对他的猜测都落了空，他们当年猜测他的遇难是上帝对于鲁滨孙先生出海的惩罚，现在看来，他是有上帝保佑的，并且保佑得很好——但是若叫我来说，这样地受折磨，还不如留在约克市，安分守己地度过一生。

别想了——我将书本放好，走下楼去，那里坐着我的朋友、妻子和子女，女仆已经将餐具摆好——上帝对每个人的安排是无法窥探的，我们只能默默遵从而无法反抗。


End file.
